


True Heroes

by completelyhopeless



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, could be friends could be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Caitlin and heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[The Flash (TV), Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow,](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/594428.html?thread=82975996#t82975996)_
> 
> _When you've been fighting for it all your life_   
> _You've been struggling to make things right_   
> _That's a how a superhero learns to fly_
> 
> The theme was five sentences, and I went over. I decided that I'd add back in the part I cut, the introduction. The rest is the fill from before.

* * *

_This is a bad idea,_ she thought, but thanks to Felicity, they already knew that Barry's passengers can end up with their clothes burned off, so at least Caitlin's prepared and spared herself that. The night was warm, and she was still coming down from the rush that was being carried in his arms with his superspeed. He was right about the view—it was spectacular from up here, and she was glad she'd let him talk her into it, even if she wasn't so sure she wanted to go that fast again.

“I think about it sometimes,” he began, “all the people in the city that night and I'm the one that ended up special, the one that go this great ability, and I still wonder why sometimes.”

“I thought you settled that when you chose to be a hero.”

“Yeah, a little, but I still think sometimes—it shouldn't take a super power to make a hero. It never did before because Joe has always been my hero, and even with what I can do now, I couldn't do it alone. I need help—I need _you,”_ he said, flushing when she looked at him, “um, you and Cisco and Dr. Wells and—you know, you got to be a hero through all the training you did and school but me—I just got lucky in an accident.”

“None of us would be heroes without you.”

“That is not true.”


End file.
